


Shining Through

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Poor Nico, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« M-Michael... », « Non piangere, Will. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Through

**Author's Note:**

> COSA NON SI FA PER IL COWT e per il pipi di Langley.  
> Non sono soddisfatto, per niente. Ho scritto questa storia in poco meno di tre ore e avrei voluto dedicare a questa idea molta più cura, come si meritava. Un giorno lo farò, forse, ma nel frattempo la dedico tutta al mio amore bellissimo (che ha comunque apprezzato, quindi mi ritengo un bimbo felice) <3

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Michael Yew, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace  
**_Rating_** : PG13  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 2501  
**_Avvisi_** : Incesto, Voyerismo Accidentale  
**_Genere_** : Romantico, Fluff, Malinconico, Erotico (ma molto per finta)  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : COSA NON SI FA PER IL COWT _~~e per il pipi di Langley~~_.  
Non sono soddisfatto, per niente. Ho scritto questa storia in poco meno di tre ore e avrei voluto dedicare a questa idea molta più cura, come si meritava. Un giorno lo farò, forse, ma nel frattempo la dedico tutta al mio amore bellissimo (che ha comunque apprezzato, quindi mi ritengo un bimbo felice)  <3  
**_QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6 E AL PORNFEST9_**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : « M-Michael... », « Non piangere, Will. »

**_ SHINING THROUGH _ **

La neve al di fuori dello chalet scende pacata, il terreno ormai completamente coperto di uno spesso manto bianco. All'interno dell'abitazione un ragazzo dagli spettinati capelli biondi osserva con un placido sorriso il fuoco crepitare nel camino, il morbido maglione a proteggerlo dal freddo.  
Will si sente felice, libero dalla preoccupazione del Campo Mezzosangue e dei suoi abitanti. Non deve rimanere sulle spine nel dubbio che qualche semidio si ferisca in allenamento, si bruci con la lava della parete di arrampicata, si rompa un osso o, più in generale, abbia bisogno del suo intervento. Non c'è spazio ora per il Campo e nemmeno per gli stessi dèi che venerano e ringraziano ad ogni pasto; niente campi di fragole, niente satiri, niente ninfe, niente lezioni.  
Solo lui, il calore del camino, e...  
« Chi vuole la panna sopra la sua cioccolata? »  
La voce squillante e calda di Michael giunge dalla cucina e il ragazzo si volta con il petto straboccante di gioia mentre sul suo volto sboccia il sorriso con la dirompente emozione dei fiori in primavera.  
Guardare Michael è una stupenda visione. Dovrebbero assomigliarsi, la loro parentela divina ha donato ad entrambi i capelli biondi e le iridi azzurre, ma il maggiore possiede ai suoi occhi una bellezza che Will sa di non poter raggiungere. Le lentiggini che il sole ha disegnato sui suoi zigomi alti sono come stelle nel cielo d'estate, il taglio degli occhi più sottile, quasi guardasse ogni cosa come se dovesse prendere la mira con il suo arco.  
« Io, ovviamente! E doppia porzione! » risponde solare, sentendogli ridere quella risata che gli riempie le orecchie e coccola il suo cuore in un caldo abbraccio.  
Michael sparisce nuovamente nella cucina per ritornare in sala portando nelle mani due tazze di cioccolata fumante, posandole entrambe sul tavolino davanti al divano sul quale siede Will, che immediatamente si accoccola a lui.  
« Qui è bellissimo. » mormora il più piccolo contro il collo di Michael il quale gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli con una mano.  
« Già, la casa è stupenda. »  
« Non parlavo di quella... » mormora Will e sente il fratello ridere di nuovo, il divertimento a colorare di indaco la sua voce. L'aria attorno a loro pare piena di neve, di quella che cade leggera nelle giornate di inverno, quando il bel tempo colora di felicità i volti dei bambini.  
« Ah no? » chiede il più grande, accarezzando ora la sua nuca con le dita, « E di cosa parlavi? »  
« Di te. » risponde Will senza la minima traccia di imbarazzo, alzando il viso per far incontrare i loro occhi così simili. Eppure a lui sembrava che in quelli del fratello maggiore ci fosse un azzurro più limpido, i riflessi dorati di un meraviglioso sole che brilla potente e lo riscalda con i suoi raggi.  
Michael continua a sorridere divertito.  
« Sei sempre così sincero. » gli dice, le dita ora nuovamente fra i suoi capelli ad accarezzare e massaggiare la sua cute; Will quasi chiuderebbe gli occhi per la sensazione se questo non significasse perdere la visione di suo fratello.  
« Non ho motivo di mentire a te, Micky. » è la semplice risposta, quel nomignolo che aleggia fra loro carico di mille ricordi e dolci memorie. Perché quando Will si era trovato per la prima volta al Campo Mezzosangue, solo e terrorizzato di ciò che poteva fare, Michael era stato la prima persona a sorridergli e assicurarlo che in quel luogo nessuno era davvero solo, che tutti condividevano un destino simile. Era stato il primo a mostrargli il Campo, a spiegargli la funzione di ogni parte di quella che era presto diventata la sua casa, a descrivergli ogni divinità e ciò che governano.  
E quando Will era stato finalmente riconosciuto si era sentito felice di poter passare più tempo con quel ragazzo più grande e così sorridente; così bello.  
« Già. » mormora il maggiore, la mano libera a raccogliere il viso del fratello con dolcezza e reverenza, sensazioni nelle quali Will si getta senza paura, desideroso di perdercisi dentro e non uscirne mai più.  
Si guardano per un lungo momento, ammirandosi, prima che Michael annulli la distanza fra le loro labbra.  
Oh, com'è diverso questo bacio dal primo che si sono scambiati! Quanto sono diverse le sensazioni che li stanno colmando, così lontane dal terrore che aveva attanagliato lo stomaco del minore in quel pomeriggio d'inverno, il campo semi deserto e loro due impegnati nell'Arena a esercitarsi nel tiro con l'arco.  
Michael si era impegnato molto per insegnare al fratello minore ogni trucco di quella che definiva una vera e propria arte, e Will cercava di fare del suo meglio per essere all'altezza del suo insegnante. Ma le sue mani erano troppo delicate per trattenere la sottile corda che così facilmente gli tagliava la pelle, le sue dita troppo sottili e i suoi intenti troppo poco aggressivi. Avrebbe voluto essere come altri suoi fratelli e sorelle, riuscire a sentire con l'arco quella familiarità che invece Will sentiva con il corpo umano. Ma si impegnava, duramente, e Michael era pronto a passare ore e ore con lui per aiutarlo nella sua personale missione di migliorare la propria tecnica.  
Erano impegnati proprio a fare quello quando si diedero il primo bacio, con Will a tendere l'arco e Michael al suo fianco, pronto a correggere ogni suo errore. Ma poi il maggiore si era spostato dietro di lui, adagiando il corpo intero a quello del più piccolo, le braccia a circondarlo e le mani a coprire le sue contro l'arco. Will non aveva capito cosa fosse successo, in quel momento, ma con il tempo aveva trovato la sua risposta: l'emozione aveva scatenato il suo potere, la propria pelle che aveva iniziato ad emanare la luce del sole, e questo era stata una sorpresa per Michael. Aveva sobbalzato, il corpo di Will che lo aveva seguito per istinto, e mentre la freccia trovava la fine del proprio viaggio infilzandosi nel terreno loro si erano trovati l'uno contro l'altro, l'arco dimenticato a terra.  
E Will, la propria sincerità dirompente e candida, si era alzato in punta di piedi per posare un veloce bacio sulle labbra appena dischiuse dalla sorpresa del maggiore.  
Quanti dubbi erano seguiti a quel bacio, quante lacrime, quante carezze e quante parole di conforto. Parole che vibrano ora dentro alla mente di Will mentre porta entrambe le mani ad accarezzare il collo di Michael, mentre le loro labbra sfregano dolcemente le une contro le altre.  
" _È sbagliato!_ ", " _No Will, non lo è_.", " _Ma siamo fratelli_...", " _Non facciamo del male a nessuno_."  
Il più piccolo si stringe con bisogno al corpo che così spesso gli ha donato conforto e calore, mentre una tempesta improvvisa di ricordi ed emozioni interrompe il sereno nel suo petto. Ricorda le lacrime dopo la loro prima volta, ricorda come rubassero momenti alle lezioni solo per darsi un fugace bacio, ricorda con quanta paura tendesse le dita per trovare le sue.  
Le mani di Michael scivolano contro il suo corpo, scendendo ai fianchi e stringendoli, invitando Will a spostarsi e sedersi sulle sue gambe; il minore scoppia a ridere nel bacio, muovendosi come un gatto.  
« Così siamo più comodi. » gli viene sussurrato all'orecchio, mentre continua a ridere, le dita del fratello che si intrufolano al di sotto dello spesso e morbido maglione, facendo inarcare Will e riempiendo la sua pelle di brividi.  
« Vero... mi piace stare sulle tue gambe in questo modo. » sospira il più piccolo, le labbra di Micheal contro il suo collo, la lingua a lambirne la pelle abbronzata dal sole.  
« Ma davvero? E come mai? » domanda il maggiore, continuando a baciare la sua pelle anche quando Will sposta il viso per guardarlo, la bocca di Michael contro il suo mento e le sue labbra.  
« Perché posso fare questo. » annuncia, prima di posare entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e usarle come appoggio, puntando le ginocchia e dondolando il proprio bacino contro quello del fratello, che chiude le labbra giusto in tempo per contenere il gemito di piacere che quel movimento gli causa.  
Will ridacchia alla sua reazione.  
« Piccolo mascalzone! » riesce a sospirare il più grande, fra il piacere e il divertimento, mentre vede il fratello fargli la linguaccia accompagnata da un occhiolino, « Ora te la faccio passare io la voglia di scherzare... » continua, quella finta minaccia piena di dolci promesse. Il corpo di Will viene spostato quasi fosse senza peso e le sue spalle incontrano la consistenza del divano mentre dalla sua gola sgorga libera una risata.  
Si guardano negli occhi con quell'intimità che solo chi condivide per molto tempo l'amore può possedere. Si guardano e insieme si muovono per riprendere il bacio, le mani che cercano la pelle, la dolcezza di poco prima amalgamata alla frenesia e al bisogno. Tutto perde consistenza, per Will, qualcosa dentro di lui si stacca ed è come se osservasse la scena da un terzo punto di vista, esterno al proprio corpo.  
Vede le mani di Micheal accarezzargli il petto al di sotto del maglione, stuzzicando i suoi capezzoli con i polpastrelli caldi, la propria voce che si scioglie in gemiti e sospiri, chiamando il nome del fratello. Osserva con qualcosa di orribilmente simile alla malinconia le loro bocche assaggiarsi, il bacio che toglie loro il respiro, e gli sembra quasi di percepirla davvero l'eccitazione che vibra sulle corde vocali di entrambi, ballando sulla pelle che piano piano sbuca dai vestiti.  
Ma c'è qualcosa che gli stringe la gola, qualcosa che gli attanaglia lo stomaco e tinge di grigio la scena, togliendo colore a quella tavolozza che sono i loro corpi intenti a donarsi amore e piacere.  
I maglioni vengono tolti e la bocca di Will si chiude sulla pelle del suo petto, il fratello impegnato a liberare entrambi dai pantaloni. E la scena inizia a correre, quasi come se qualcuno avesse premuto un tasto e quella registrazione avesse preso velocità. Will sente il cuore piangere.  
" _No, per favore_." pensa, " _Più piano, fatemelo vedere più lentamente_!"  
Ma il suo desiderio non viene esaudito e i corpi di entrambi i figli di Apollo si trovano nudi, uno contro l'altro, il piacere che danza attraverso di loro ma che agli occhi di Will risulta tristemente sterile e monocromo.  
Gli occhi si inumidiscono mentre osserva se stesso donarsi al fratello, le mani che si stringono alle sue spalle, il petto scosso dai gemiti, le loro voci amalgamate come un canto; e sarebbe ironico tutto questo, visto quanto a lungo Will ha desiderato saper cantare come altri figli di Apollo, la propria voce mai abbastanza cristallina come la loro. Ma in quell'istante i loro corpi danzano, le loro voci cantano, e da entrambi si diffonde una soffusa luce dorata, le mani di Will tremanti e i capelli di Michael ancora più scomposti di quanto solitamente non lo siano.  
Dura tutto troppo poco, Will si sente vuoto e arido, il petto colmo solo di quella profonda insoddisfazione che la perdita sa donare. Perché quando si sente nuovamente nel proprio corpo, quando il piacere sta già ormai scivolando via, i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime mentre le braccia si stringono al corpo del fratello, ora un po' più freddo.  
« M-Michael... »  
« Non piangere, Will. » mormora con dolcezza, la voce appena appesantita da un dolore che riverbera dentro il petto del più piccolo, i frammenti di quel meraviglioso fuoco d'artificio ormai bruciati e consumati. Michael sposta il busto, mostrandosi, e il fratello non è in grado di fermare il proprio pianto. Una mano del più grande cerca di asciugargli una lacrima.  
« Per favore, non andartene. » geme sofferente Will, stringendosi a lui con forza, piangendo contro il suo petto. Lo sente sospirare, quel movimento ampio e lento che ha sempre preceduto una brutta notizia.  
Si stringe, se possibile, ancora di più.  
« Lo sai che devo farlo. » sussurra Michael, baciandogli i capelli, « Nostro padre sta per sorgere. » aggiunge, come se quella fosse una spiegazione sufficiente, come se sentirsi ricordare quanto i semidei della cabina sette siano costretti da un qualche istinto a svegliarsi col sole sia abbastanza per farlo smettere di soffrire.  
« Vieni con me. » continua a gemere il più piccolo, nonostante la follia di quelle parole, « Svegliati insieme a me. Entra nella cabina, quando aprirò gli occhi. Portami a esercitarmi con l'arco, fammi sentire amato. Per favore... »  
La luce dei loro corpi si fa più intensa, rendendo lo spazio attorno a loro quasi più sfuocato.  
« Ci sarò, nel prossimo sogno. » gli mormora Micheal sulle labbra, sorridendogli come la notte prima di quella maledetta battaglia a Manhattan, « Io sono sempre con te, William. » sussurra, in un dolce bacio che fa esplodere la luce dal petto del più piccolo, i mobili attorno a loro che spariscono perdendo la loro consistenza, così come la cioccolata ormai dimenticata, la casa, la neve, la montagna, ogni cosa.  
Quando Will si sveglia, quella mattina, tutto ciò che gli rimane sono le lacrime che bagnano il cuscino, il nome del fratello sulla labbra secche, e un dolore che preme le proprie radici contro la carne del suo petto.

\---

Nico non voleva davvero spiare. Da quando aveva imparato a navigare attraverso i sogni aveva anche scoperto di possedere una particolare sensibilità per tutti quei momenti onirici particolarmente intensi, in quanto a potenza o a sentimenti. Non era qualcosa che desiderava fare, quando gli capitava se ne accorgeva immediatamente e usciva in fretta dai sogni che non gli appartenevano per rispetto della privacy, ma quella notte non è riuscito a farlo. Per prima cosa non si è reso subito conto che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in quel sogno, che quindi non fosse il proprio, e quando aveva capito di chi si trattasse era ormai troppo tardi. Forse è stata anche colpa sua se la scena si era svolta così velocemente, l'imbarazzo che ancora gli contorce lo stomaco, nonostante si sia ormai svegliato e si trovi seduto sul letto, ma ciò che lo ha stupito è stato tutto ciò che si è svolto dopo l'amplesso (che, lo avrebbe giurato persino davanti agli déi, non aveva assolutamente guardato).  
Le parole che Will e quel ragazzo si sono scambiati ha fatto capire al figlio di Ade non solo il tipo di rapporto che li aveva uniti in passato ma soprattutto quanto dolore nascondesse Solace dietro al suo sorriso e al suo modo di fare.  
Seduto sul letto, il petto ad alzarsi e abbassarsi per rincorrere il fiato perso, Nico cerca di accantonare il senso di colpa per aver involontariamente violato la sua privacy e si concentra invece su un pensiero che gli nasce timido in un angolo della sua mente e che cerca di combattere con tutto ciò che Nico ha sempre creduto sino a quel momento.  
Forse lui e Will non sono poi così diversi, perché anche lui soffre e il dolore è dolore per tutti.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
